


Майор Ясперс

by eraangel



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Army, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Phone Sex, Swearing, probably
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бонда отправляют на задание под прикрытием в военную часть ближневосточного вражеского государства.<br/>Рейтинг исключительно за обилие мата.<br/>Пародия на армейские реалии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Майор Ясперс

**Author's Note:**

> Жуткое баловство, написанное в бреду больше года назад, пылившееся в закромах из-за этой своей бредовости. В тексте использованы цитаты настоящих военных инструкторов нашей доблестной армии, которые при желании можно найти на просторах интернета. Думаю, в инструктаже по управлению танком многие узнают небезысвестное видео с ю-тьюба. Собственно, всё это непотребство, так сказать, и "вдохновило" меня однажды на этот пиздец. Ибо пиздец он и есть.  
> Не претендую хоть на какую-нибудь истинность, даже отдаленную.  
> Военная ситуация и "ближневосточная вражеская страна" - плод моей больной фантазии, не более того.
> 
> В общем, мне очень жаль.

I

\- Майор Ясперс! – окликнул Джеймса зычный мужской голос из рубки. – Зайдите!

Когда Бонд прикрыл за собой стальную дверь, четыре белоснежных глаза уставились на него с абсолютно черных лиц. Полковник Намби и бригадный генерал Дука выглядели, мягко говоря, озадаченными.

\- Полковник. Бригадный генерал, - поприветствовал Бонд своих начальников, тихо скрепя зубами. 

\- Тут такое дело, Ясперс… - проговорил один из офицеров, тот, что покруглее, – генерал Дука. – Вы же знаете, наши на задание ходили. С танками…

\- И? – нервно поторопил говорящего Бонд, отстукивая носком сапога строевой ритм и уже зная, о чем его будет просить начальство. Но чтобы не давать повода для подозрений, всё же спросил: – Кто-то не вернулся?

Командующие переглянулись, а затем заговорил уже полковник Намби.

\- Да нет, вернулись как раз таки все. Стоят вон, - он махнул рукой в сторону окна, за которым простирался плац. - Но эти сучёныши просрали три танка. Из того, что нам стало известно, выходит, что они застряли в песке за четвёртым КП и назад возвращались пешими.

Бонд медленно прикрыл глаза, всем видом показывая, как тяжело ему сейчас ничего не сказать прямо здесь, в рубке, и как яростно рвётся из него гнев. Он буквально час назад вернулся с индивидуального задания, во время которого успел встретиться со связным и получить новый набор оборудования от Кью, и не застал вчерашнего "триумфального" возвращения отряда. Новости, ожидаемо, до него добрались тоже только теперь.

\- Вы бы им растолковали, как нужно обходиться с казённой военной машиной, только скорее, пока у них и у вас есть свободное время. Они как раз готовятся к строевой. Сейчас собрались у чипка. Потом половина уйдёт на трассы до вторника. 

\- Есть, - прошипел Бонд, играя желваками. Сжав кулаки, он вышел на площадку и спустился из рубки.

Солдатики стояли вразнобой, кто курил, кто смеялся. Все были непозволительно расслаблены и будто собирались в ближайшую вечность прохлаждаться со шлюхами из соседней деревни, а не несли здесь секретную военную службу.

\- Смирно! – проорал Бонд, выходя перед ними. – Вольно! Блядь… – пробормотал он, сделав два глубоких вдоха, а потом резко перешел на уже привычный крик с завываниями. - Да вы что, упыри, охуели вконец, что ли?! Вам танки, что, блядь, как курево и порнуху, каждую неделю подвозят? Если за рулём пизда - это, братцы, не езда. Под трибунал, уёбки калечные, пойдете! Сколько раз, блядь, с вами инструктаж нужно провести? Десять? Сто? Может, вам на ночь его вместо сказочки читать?! Сучьи дети! Только чувствуешь, что тянет, на максимальных оборотах – хуяк, - он махнул рукой и сильно хлопнул ладонью высокого белокожего парня по уху, так и не переставшего нагло курить самокрутку. Сигарета вылетела из задрожавших губ, упав в нескольких метрах на песок, - Пошел в обход и стоишь! У тебя уже задняя скорость включена, как только ты, блядь, встал! А не то, что она упала, а ты начина-а-аешь дрочилкой выключать ско-о-орость, давить на педа-а-аль, - Джеймс от души растягивал слова и зло кривился, сопровождая свою пантомиму болезненными тычками то в одного, то в другого. - Уже всё включено, и ты, блядь, где стоишь?! На тормозе! Уже защелки снять! Только, блядь, она легла, педаль бросил – уже танк полетел назад! Раз, с заворотом! Хуяк – переднюю – и пошел нахуй – на максимальной скорости! – он перевёл дух и заорал с новой силой, добавляя в голос каплю разочарованного отчаяния. - Медведь, сука! В цирке! На велосипеде! Одноколёсном, блядь, ездит! А тут – долбоёбы по двадцать лет не могут – на танке… Им, нахуй, взлётную полосу подавай! Вы, блядь, где находитесь? В ебучем Майами или всё-таки в пустыне!? Да вас всех драть нужно, как сраных пидарасов, чтоб вы, блядь, научились на жопе сидеть и ногами дрыгать! Генерал! – без паузы проорал Бонд, поворачиваясь к рубке. - Всё, блядь. Я так больше не могу. Забирайте их, иначе я им яйца поотрываю.

Даже не удосужив группу традиционным прощальным взглядом, полным презрения и гнева, он пошагал в сторону палаток для руководства. Еще четыре недели в этом гадюшнике, и он рискует утратить способность не только говорить по-человечески, но и думать – тоже. Почему-то в этот момент больше всего он хотел врезать от всей своей широкой британской души именно Кью, благодаря которому он и оказался на этом препакостном и пресекретном задании. 

\- Всё слышал? – совсем тихо проговорил Бонд, почесывая щетинистую скулу.

\- Да, - раздалось в ухе секунду спустя. – Это было… поучительно. Напомните мне никогда не просить вас проводить инструктаж по управлению тяжелой военной техникой в МИ-6.

\- На-хуй… - уже зайдя в свою палатку, раздельно проговорил Джеймс, выдернул передатчик из уха и кинул его в кучу одежды, сваленную на койке.

Всякое в его жизни случалось, но быть разноплановым инструктором в иностранной армии – это что-то совсем мистическое. И какого черта вообще он завёл с Кью тот разговор? Жил себе спокойно, ничему не жалуясь, так нет же – черт дернул на, казалось бы, совершенно риторическое замечание Кью о сверхсекретной операции в стане иностранных вооруженных сил, ляпнуть что-то вроде: я бы их научил танки водить, да по окопам лазать!

Как будто сам он был большим охотником до воспитания прыщавых вражьих недоносков, или каким-нибудь любителем ползать в грязи. И когда через неделю М вызвал его на ковёр, вручая очередную секретную папку и потрясая руку Бонда, он сразу понял, что Кью – мелкий хуй, которому палец в рот не клади.

\- Я откровенно поражен, Ноль-Ноль-Семь, что именно вы вызвались на это задание, - в глазах М брезжил отсвет уважения, а это уже о многом говорило. Бонд не стал ничего на это отвечать, только кивнул и принял папку из рук. Отступать было ниже его достоинства. Но это он _тогда_ так думал. Теперь, по три раза на дню срывая горло на тупоголовых оленей посреди раскалённой Аравийской пустыни, он отчаянно желал однажды утром, или вечером – это не так уж принципиально, обнаружить у входа в свою палатку старую полицейскую будку и улететь отсюда в какое-нибудь прошлое, чтобы найти себя там, настучать по голове и засунуть свою гордость себе же в задницу. А лучше – в задницу Кью.

\- С особенностями дела ознакомитесь позже. Сейчас идите в Q-отдел и возьмите необходимое оборудование. И, Бонд, - окликнул М, когда он уже поворачивал ручку двери, - от вас требуется максимальное внедрение. Ваше амплуа – майор-неврастеник, идейный, строгий и злой, как тысяча чертей. Можете начинать входить в роль.

М гадливо усмехнулся, видимо, представляя нынче элегантного, с иголочки одетого и благоухающего «Диором» Бонда – в спецовке на плацу, брызжущего слюной на подрастающее вражеское поколение.

Бонд тогда снова промолчал. Он вообще в тот день молчал как-то подозрительно много. Но подозрительным это казалось только Кью. Когда Бонд принял от заносчивого недоростка всё, что агенту может пригодиться на задании такого рода, напоследок он посмотрел на Кью долгим тяжелым взглядом, в котором читался один простой вопрос: «За что?»

Кью как всегда со своим железобетонным выражением «всё будет хорошо, Бонд, вы же Бонд», тем не менее, проявил что-то, отдалённо напоминавшее эмоцию, чего за Кью Джеймс никогда прежде не наблюдал. Говоря простые слова напутствия, объясняя принцип действия разномастных высокотехнологичных устройств, в голосе Кью узнавалась тревога. И только по одному этому признаку Бонд догадался, что задание будет таким, с каким ему уже давно, а может, и вовсе никогда не доводилось сталкиваться. 

В первый же день по прилёту в Кувейт, Кью связался с Бондом и категорическим тоном потребовал, чтобы тот как можно чаще пребывал на связи, даже когда находится в непосредственной близости от врага. 

\- Вы хороший актёр, Бонд? – спросил его Кью в то утро. 

\- Вполне, - ответил Джеймс, раскладывая армейский набор «майора-неврастеника» по полкам в своей высокой палатке, которая на ближайшие два месяца – и это если сильно повезёт – станет его домом.

\- Достаточно хороший? Вы сможете говорить то, о чём не думаете, с уверенностью и страстью? Сможете делать что-то вопреки своим убеждениям и личным предпочтениям? От вас требуется немногое – убедить всех, что вы именно тот человек, о котором написано в вашей папке, - Кью помолчал несколько секунд, а потом добавил. – Для этого вам нужно в первую очередь убедить в этом себя. Иначе вам никто не поверит. А для начала убедите меня, Бонд. Если у вас это получится, то переживать не о чем.

Джеймс уже вдоль и поперек изучил свою легенду и прекрасно понимал, что от него требуется, но понервировать Кью всегда было отдельным удовольствием.

\- Кью, вы переживаете? За меня? – ехидно переспросил он, с остервенением натягивая жесткие штаны защитной расцветки.

\- Нет. Я переживаю за свои исключительно ценные изобретения, которые вы, Бонд, я даже в этом не сомневаюсь, похерите в первую же неделю работы, - на другой стороне раздался невнятный хмых, больше похожий на смешок. – Постарайтесь растянуть своё разрушительное воздействие на всё, что я создаю, хотя бы до конца третьей. Снабдить вас новым оборудованием в ближайшие двенадцать дней не представляется возможным. Ах, да, - добавил он, - ещё – постарайтесь не завалить задание.

\- Кью, - окликнул Бонд. Он всегда предпочитал просто злиться на Кью, чем подвергать себя какой бы то ни было рефлексии в отношении своего квартирмейстера. Так было проще. Простые и понятные эмоции – и никаких подозрительных заморочек. Когда-то у него это даже неплохо получалось.

\- Что? – выдохнул Кью, которого совсем некультурно перебили.

\- Идите на хуй, Кью. Вы маленький заносчивый мудила. И когда я вернусь, вы пожалеете о том, что родились мальчиком, - спокойно проговорил Бонд.

\- Для начала – неплохо, но всё равно слишком много британского джентльмена. Уничтожьте джентльмена, Бонд. И больше экспрессии! Больше чувства! – на последних словах Кью позволил себе улыбнуться, но сделал это так, чтобы никто в отделе не заметил его растянувшихся губ. Репутацией Кью дорожил, как своей секретной ячейкой в банке.

\- На хуй! – проорал Бонд так громко, что у Кью зазвенело в ухе. Дальше последовала и вовсе странная какофония звуков, похожая на тихо взрывающийся навозный стог. – Я же тут, блядь, как ёбаный Иисус! Ну, хоть в сраной пустыне я могу не слышать всю эту хуергу!? Кью, как же вы мне все осточертели! Ну, просто заебись как восхитительно! Какого лысого вы вообще меня во всё это втянули!? Да чтоб вас бесы драли! Насухую! Вилами!!! – последние слова, если их можно было так назвать, Бонд и подавно прошипел, чтобы его не услышали даже клопы в матрасе, но Кью разобрал каждое слово весьма отчетливо.

\- Уже лучше, - немного отойдя от услышанного и удостоверившись, что дыхание Бонда в наушнике успокоилось, тихо проговорил Кью. – Удачи вам на службе, майор Ясперс. Натяните там всех!

После этих слов Кью отключился, о чем свидетельствовало затухающее шипение в передатчике. Бонд вынул устройство из уха, затолкал поглубже в ворох носков и маек, кучей сваленных в безразмерную дорожную сумку, и вышел из палатки навстречу обжигающему аравийскому солнцу.

Так и начался три недели назад его персональный ад под названием «армия». Хоть он и был среди командующих, всё равно всегда представлял себя на месте ребят, на которых орёт каждый день. Он не жалел ни одного из них, они ведь все были как бы «врагами короны», но Бонд никогда не слыл слепым идиотом. Парни в его роте были еще совсем дети. Некоторым едва исполнилось по двадцать лет. Что эти глупые юнцы могли понимать в искусстве войны? Здесь правили политика и деньги, а не какой-то эфемерный патриотизм. У самого Джеймса роль была именно такой – патриот не за деньги, но за идею. Американский перебежчик, добровольцем вступивший в армию генерала Наваба. В его легенде упоминались жена и трёхлетний сын, которых убили во время американского артобстрела несколько лет назад в ходе операций в Басре. Личная месть была отличным прикрытием во все времена. Конечно, об этом в лагере с Джеймсом никто не разговаривал, но пара строк в личном деле майора Ясперса были идеальным подтверждением лояльности и верности иностранного офицера. 

Джеймс время от времени, за неимением других упражнений для мозга, представлял на месте своих подопечных Кью. Хоть квартирмейстеру и было уже тридцать, выглядел он на шестнадцать, если того не меньше. И Бонду отчего-то казалось чрезвычайно интересным однажды понаблюдать за этим высокомерным ботаником во время какой-нибудь строевой. Конечно, это было столь же невероятно, сколь смешно, но от навязчивых видений – Кью, подтягивающегося на перекладине или преодолевающего дистанцию с препятствиями, Кью в штанах защитной расцветки, в посеревшей от пыли и пота борцовке – от всего этого было не избавиться. Бонд думал, что пустынное солнце выпалило ему мозг до кости, и он – человек, который так не любил рефлексию в отношении людей, с которыми работал, - теперь предавался ей с каким-то излишним рвением, да еще и в совсем уж неподобающем ключе. 

А еще Бонд, каждый раз связываясь с Кью, хотел спросить у того, занят ли он еще какими-нибудь другими агентами, но почему-то не решался. Этот вопрос казался Джеймсу слишком интимным, хоть он сам в попытке разобраться, почему именно ему так казалось, совершенно не мог увидеть в вопросе ничего подобного. Но как только дело доходило до момента, когда повисала неловкая пауза, и Джеймс вполне мог бы заполнить ее каким-нибудь вопросом, да хоть бы и этим – про других агентов, странная нерешительность сковывала его и он, бросая бездушное «до связи», просто отключался.

Вскоре лагерь перебрался еще на пару сотен миль севернее. Для их батальона уже давно планировалась сложная операция, одна из самых важных за последний год, и ее тоже, как и все предыдущие, необходимо было искусно саботировать в пользу МИ-6.

II

\- Рота, подъем! Все привели себя в порядок!!! Смирно! Вольно!

Бонд завалился в казарму, как всегда: без предупреждения и на несколько минут раньше подъема. Одним взглядом окинув помещение, он сразу понял, что вчера ночью тут происходило: кто-то курил траву, и Джеймс мог бы назвать каждого по именам, кто-то устроил потасовку прямо на двух незанятых кроватях, и теперь перины на них криво свисали с поржавевших пружин. Когда все поднялись, как по ядерной тревоге, только один из парней оставался укутанным в засаленную махровую простынь и почти бесшумно посапывал, распространяя вокруг себя недвусмысленные ароматы перегара. Бонд сразу понял, кто именно вчера ходил в самоволку и из-за кого ему сегодня чуть не наступили на яйца. 

Впрочем, он не был сильно удивлён, когда еще до рассвета к нему завалился один из подполковников лагеря и начал отчитывать за то, что его рота ставит под удар грядущую операцию в Комени из-за того, что светит нашивками в местных борделях. Бонд проклял в этот миг всё на свете, и первым в списке традиционно был Кью. Потом подумал, что с великим удовольствием отрежет член тому, кто рискует всем его временем пребывания на этой дьявольской сковородке и полным срывом задания в придачу. Отдышавшись, он пошел будить подопечных. Теперь он понял, что член никому отрезать не будет, а просто, как всегда, очень много поорет, всех напугает и вдохновит совершать новые глупые подвиги именно в ту сторону, в какую ему необходимо.

\- Какого драного этот уёбок всё еще спит!? У вас чего, не хватает, блядь, мозгов? – на пискнувший непонятно откуда вопрос, как же поступить с неподъемным телом, Джеймс завопил, казалось, еще громче, чем когда-либо, хотя это представлялось мало возможным. - Как с ним поступить?! Да, блядь! Возьмите его за руки и ёбните башкой об пол! Сложно?!

Он прошелся по казарме, но ему хватило всего двух шагов, чтобы заметить огромную рвотную лужу возле входа в душевые. 

«Не добежал», - подумал Бонд и мысленно усмехнулся, хотя лицо его не выражало ничего, кроме яростного разочарования. 

Перманентный срач в спальном отделении его уже давно перестал удивлять, но раздражал как всегда до искр из глаз. Хотя в этот раз всё так же шло по плану и, за исключением некоторых деталей, складывалось весьма удачно, так что раздражение не просыпалось. Джеймс подумал, что неплохо бы отчитать роту за прошедшие несколько дней назад операции на юго-восточной границе, которые вышли совершенно провальными для генерала Наваба, но, хвала лучшему агенту на службе Ее Величества, не для Британии. Впрочем, как и прежде, никому из здесь присутствующих об этом знать не полагалось. 

\- Ёб вашу мать, один раз в году! Один! Раз! В году! Хуй с ним, живёте, как свиньи, ну покажите, блядь, результат! Хоть один раз в году! Как можно было проебать простейшее конвойное задание! Ну как!? Нет, блядь! Вы не просто разочарование. Вы – злоебучий пиздец! – Бонд перевёл взгляд на двух парней, шустро растаскивавших валявшиеся где ни попадя вещи по углам. Тряпкой, о которую счищали песок с подошв у входа в казарму, мальчишки пытались прикрыть лужу возле душевых, еще больше размазывая грязь по полу. - Что вы делаете? – спросил он, для разнообразия понизив тональность.

\- Приборку? – промямлили два голоса.

\- Что? Чем вы ее делаете!? – снова закричал Бонд, по достоинству оценив лингвистическую подготовку своей роты.

\- Я кровать только что поправлял… - парень, чья койка стояла к злосчастной луже ближе всех остальных, подоткнул тряпку к бордюру, стараясь собрать как можно больше грязи.

\- Не понял…

\- Кровать поправлял, - уверенней заявил рядовой.

\- Щётку возьмите и пол вытрите! – Бонд схватил стоявшую в углу щетку и с такой силой швырнул ее в солдата, что тот пошатнулся и чуть не упал. - Кровать он поправляет, блядь… Ну сколько можно терпеть, когда долбоёбы вам ссут и срут на голову! Вы себя уважаете? Рядовой Замбу, вы себя уважаете? 

\- Уважаю… - пробормотал тот.

\- Вот я себя уважаю, понимаете? А вы себя нихуя не уважаете, мне так кажется, - Бонд сейчас был очень благодарен молчанию в ухе. Сам бы он уже вовсю покатывался со смеху, будь он на месте Кью.

\- Уважаю… Мы убирали… Но он теперь спит, как же мы...?

\- Я не сомневаюсь. Не сомневаюсь я в этом! Выкиньте его из кровати, когда он спит, тварь поганая!!! Ну, надо неординарные меры применять, понимаете?! Надо его взять за яйца и так шваркнуть об пол, чтобы он, сука, впредь боялся моргнуть лишний раз!!! У меня, нахуй, слов нет! У меня просто, блядь, нет слов! – Бонд резко развернулся и, сложив руки на груди, встретился взглядом с пареньком, отчаянно пытавшимся слиться со стеной. - Джосселин, когда ты уже уебёшь отсюда нахуй, а? 

\- Двадцать второго… - еле слышно шепнул темнокожий мальчишка, мускулистый и высокий. Перед Бондом они все, какими бы ни были рослыми и крепкими, казались тонким сухим хворостом, совершенно ни на что не годным. На снайпера Ави Джосселина уже две недели как был подписан запланированный МИ-6 приказ об увольнении, которого Бонд добивался долго, аккуратно и с большим трудом. И до сих пор продолжавший околачиваться в казармах рядовой Бонду был костью поперек горла.

\- Когда, твою мать? – со всей возможной вежливостью переспросил он.

\- Двадцать второго, - громче повторил Джосселин.

\- Ну, здесь не общежитие для отчисленных бомжей! – взмолился Джеймс. - Понимаешь, блядь! Нехуй тебе тут делать! – солдат попытался что-то возразить, но Бонд снова осадил его раздельным: - Понимаешь? Не-хуй, блядь!!! Ты отчислен какого числа? Тридцать первого! Сейчас на дворе семнадцатое. Собирай свои манатки поганые и пиздуй отсюда! Выполнять приказ!!! – подобравшись, с чистой злостью выпалил Бонд. Такому его тону редко кто осмеливался перечить, потому что за неповиновение мог схлопотать по печени или того хуже.

\- А где мне жить? – удивительным образом комбинируя в голосе наглость и страх, спросил парень.

\- На хую живи, блядь! Живи на хую, ты ж не можешь жить нормально! Забирай свои вещи и нахуй отсюда! Время пошло, блядь. Забирай свои вещи и пиздуй отсюда нахуй!!! Чтоб я тебя больше не видел в расположении! – Джеймс указал своей жилистой рукой на дверь, и от этого резкого движения все будто приросли к полу, отшатываясь всем телом и не смея сделать и шага. – Немедленно!!! – проорал он еще раз, ставя точку и давая понять, что на этот раз он терпеть больше не станет. Джосселин был здесь лишним и правда очень сильно мозолил Бонду глаза, заставляя нервничать. – Пять минут на уборку и поссать, через шесть минут чтобы все были в столовой.

Он вышел из казармы и направился в шатёр к начальству – доложить, кто ходил в соча. Джеймс прекрасно понимал, что сам вложил в голову бедного Умара мысль о такой возможности, потому что количество подопечных в его роте до начала операции в Комени обязательно должно было уменьшиться еще на голову, и теперь парня тоже уволят. Но Бонд отдавал себе отчет в том, с кем имеет дело. Все они – враги его родины, его враги. И прознай они о том, кто такой их командир Ясперс на самом деле, разорвали бы залетного агента на атомы в два счёта. Он в любом случае собирался в ближайшее время в приукрашенной форме сдать одного из своих самовольщиков, коих всегда было в избытке. Только одного Бонд понять не мог – какого лешего Хади пошел в город в своей форме, а не в гражданском. Впрочем, жалеть их или проникаться к ним еще какими другими эмоциями было категорически запрещено. А вот парни своего майора чуть ли не боготворили. Да, он был бешеным. Да что там, Ясперс был полным психом. Но они в нем видели истинного вояку, который здесь не ради денег за срочную службу, а из-за убеждений, и его не за что было упрекнуть, кроме пренеприятнейшего нрава. Опять Бонд подумал, что если кто-то проведает об истинном адресате его патриотизма, лишней секунды ему не дадут. 

\- Какие вдохновенные речи, Ноль-Ноль-Семь, - тонко прогудело в ухе, и Бонд чуть не споткнулся от неожиданности. Бросив только привычно раздраженное «блядь», он уставился под ноги и поспешил к шатру. – Я не рассчитывал, что вы сейчас будете на связи, но очень вам благодарен. Это было чрезвычайно весело.

Бонд хотел ответить Кью, что он думает о веселье, и как сам Кью будет в этом веселье фигурировать, но не смел открыть рта, потому что туда-сюда по расположению сновали люди, а разговаривать с самим собой в такой обстановке было как минимум неразумно. Когда в наушнике Бонд услышал то, чего там никогда прежде не было и быть по определению не могло, то даже остановился и недоуменно моргнул. Смех. Кью смеялся. Так искренне и обычно, как смеются люди хорошей шутке за просмотром вечернего шоу или от щекотки – заливисто и зычно.

\- Кью? – почти не шевеля губами, прошептал Бонд.

\- Чего остановились? Идите, докладывайте. Не стойте столбом, - ответили в наушнике. Смех пропал, будто его и не было, но Джеймс за ровным тихим дыханием Кью словно всё еще слышал этот совершенно непонятный, самый удивительный и странно притягательный звук. Бонд решил не задаваться вопросом, откуда Кью знает, куда Бонд идёт и что собирается делать, откуда узнал об остановке. Он просто усмехнулся и пошел дальше.

\- Послушайте, Бонд. У меня для вас хорошие новости, - отвлеченно сказал Кью, будто сообщая о погоде на грядущий месяц. – Последняя операция дала больше плодов, чем мы могли ожидать, так что следующая вылазка в Комени, если всё пройдёт по плану, будет последней. Я уверен, вы не подведёте меня.

\- Вас? – так же тихо прошептал Бонд.

\- Я имел ввиду, нас. МИ-6. И нашу страну, - быстро поправился Кью, и Бонд услышал, как тот отпивает чай. 

Этот простой звук показался ему таким далёким и желанным, таким родным, что он готов был бросить всё сию секунду, продать обе свои почки, только бы очутиться сейчас подальше от раскалённой пустыни, во внезапно дорогом сердцу пасмурном Лондоне, который, как оказалось, Бонд никогда прежде не ценил по достоинству. Ему хотелось почувствовать морось тумана на лице, прохладу, пощипывающую щеки, хотелось заскочить в кафе возле штаба и заказать там чашку черного крупнолистового, без сахара, но с молоком. И почему-то захотелось увидеть Кью, но в этот раз ему не представлялось в красках, как Бонд будет избивать тонкого пацана ногами в армейских ботинках, просто захотелось увидеть его. Бонд представил себе улыбку на лице Кью, и с этой мыслью вошел в шатёр командования.

Доклад был сухим и сдержанным. Пара колких словечек и рекомендации по поводу некоторых ребят из его подчинённых. Генерал выслушал Бонда, покивал и отпустил, приказав заняться картами и проверкой взрывчатки. Когда Джеймс шел в оружейную, он почему-то опять думал о Кью. Проходя вдоль длинных стен казарменных сооружений, плотно стоящих рядом и оставлявших между собой лишь небольшой проход в полметра шириной, он остановился где-то посредине и спросил:

\- Кью, вы еще здесь?

\- Здесь, - тут же отозвался голос квартирмейстера. Звучание этого голоса, абсолютно мужского, хоть и немного высоковатого, впервые в жизни Бонда заставило почувствовать что-то, чему нет и не могло быть объяснений. 

«Слишком долго без секса», - подумал Бонд, но от этой мысли ему стало еще хуже. Он рассуждает о сексе и о Кью в одном предложении. Это было странно и страшно. Почему странно – было вполне понятно, а вот почему страшно, Бонд не мог разобраться. И не хотел. Он даже думать об этом не хотел. Но Кью и секс вдруг стали его белой обезьяной, и чем усерднее он старался не думать об этом, тем настойчивее картинки совершенно определённого характера всплывали в сознании.

\- Вы что-то хотели, Бонд? – спросил Кью невзначай, и Бонд представил, что Кью сейчас делает. Как его пальцы отбивают ритм кодов на клавиатуре ноутбука, как он выполняет, наверное, с тысячу умственных операций одновременно.

\- Да нет, ничего, - ответил Бонд и двинулся дальше. То, что с ним происходило, ему определённо не нравилось.

\- Мне нравится, как вы ругаетесь, - вдруг сказал Кью, и Бонд во второй раз за день чуть не упал, споткнувшись о какой-то кусок арматуры, торчащий из земли. Он вовремя ухватился за стену и не упал, но опять невольно чертыхнулся.

\- Да-да. Вот именно так, - проговорил Кью. В голосе не было совершенно никаких эмоций, но Бонд отчетливо себе представлял, как этот голос сбивается и произносит те же слова, но с придыханием и тихим стоном. – Спасибо.

\- Да что за нахуй!? – выплюнул Бонд и вновь выдернул наушник, яростно запихивая его в карман. 

До конца дня он ходил, как ужаленный, срывался на всех, от подчинённых – до начальства. Частью амплуа майора Ясперса была вопиющая наглость, поэтому с ним все мирились, зная, что эта наглость означает не более, чем желание добиться наилучших результатов независимо от бюрократических рамок. За это пробивного инструктора и ценили. Почти всякий раз, когда в операции участвовала его рота, он ходил с ними вместе, прикрывал и защищал, направлял и тонко выполнял все инструкции, указанные в секретной папке, дополняемые отрывистыми замечаниями, произносимыми неизменным голосом в ухе.

III

\- Куда меня подстрелят, тоже прописано в великом плане мироздания? – задал вопрос Бонд, лёжа ночью в полупьяном состоянии на своей койке и мучаясь бессонницей. До последней операции оставалась неделя, и обязательным условием завершения всей операции Бонда являлось тяжелое ранение, которое препятствовало бы дальнейшему несению службы у генерала Наваба.

\- Нет, можете сами выбрать, - тут же ответил Кью. 

Джеймс невнятно прошипел «и на этом спасибо» и подумал, что маленький гадёныш и спит наверное с этим передатчиком в ухе, а, может, тот напрямую вделан в его кибермозг. Эту забавную идею Бонд и поспешил озвучить. 

\- Кью, скажите, только честно, вы робот?

\- Это метафора или вы серьёзно? – спросил Кью своим обыкновенным безразличным тоном.

\- Да нет. Я серьёзно. Иногда мне кажется, что вас собрали на заводе.

В наушнике долго молчали, не издавая вообще ни звука, и когда Бонд решил переспросить, Кью ответил.

\- Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, Ноль-Ноль-Семь, но я человек. Самый обыкновенный.

\- Ну, обыкновенным вас назвать сложно. Разве что с натяжкой, - хохотнул Бонд, но потом понял, что сказал.

«Ох ты ж блядь», - пронеслась в голове шальная мысль, и Бонд начал представлять.

\- Ноль-Ноль-Семь, вам просто захотелось поболтать, или желаете обсудить операцию? – ровным тоном спросил Кью.

Джеймс уже плохо соображал, но не потому, что сон, наконец, пришел, а потому что гормоны вперемешку с местным самогоном вдруг взыграли на старости лет, да только куда-то не туда. Самым удивительным было то, что всего лишь какое-то одно двусмысленное слово сейчас действовало на него, как красный стяг на испанского быка.

\- Мне просто хотелось послушать… - он запнулся. – Да. Поболтать. Не спиться мне.

\- И что же это такое, Бонд? Секс по телефону? – квартирмейстер едва различимо фыркнул.

Бонд сначала удивился сообразительности Кью, а потом догадался, что тот просто так невинно шутит.

«Сукин сын», - раздраженно подумал Бонд. – «А, к чёрту…»

\- Что на вас надето, Кью? – выпалил он.

\- Бонд, сейчас у вас четыре часа ночи. У меня – полпервого. Я лежу в постели. Как вы думаете, что на мне надето?

\- Пижама? – резонно предположил Джеймс.

\- О, Боже, неужели вы подумали, что я тогда всерьёз – про пижаму? – изумился Кью.

\- Ну… Да?

\- Бонд, что-то у нас не выходит секс по телефону. Скажите-ка лучше, что надето на вас? – продолжая посмеиваться, спросил квартирмейстер.

\- Ничего, - тут же ответил Бонд.

\- Вы знаете, мне как-то неловко, - стушевался Кью, понимая, что ни к чему хорошему эта затея не приведет.

\- Да ладно?! А мне очень даже заебись…

\- Вы предпочли бы сейчас услышать голос одной из тех многочисленных дам, с которыми у вас бывали отношения?

\- Я бы предпочел сейчас одну из этих дам натянуть на член. А голос ваш меня вполне устраивает.

\- Что, уже не хочется скрыться от него на краю земли?

\- Нет. Хочется, чтобы вы мне отсосали.

Кью в наушнике поперхнулся, закашлялся и только через несколько секунд ответил.

\- Бонд, вы вообще понимаете, что сейчас говорите? Нам с вами работать, пока одного из нас не убьют. Учитывая то, как вы не любите быть мёртвым, и как маловероятно для меня встретиться с врагами где-либо еще, кроме как в он-лайн ролевых, я думаю, наше сотрудничество грозит быть очень долгим. 

\- И как это мешает тому, чтобы вы мне отсосали? – Бонд и сам не знал, что он сейчас делает – играет, или уже всерьез. В голове появилась приятная пустота, а в паху потяжелело. Жаркий ночной воздух укутывал обнаженное тело, простыни, влажные от пота, сбились где-то под спиной в неудобный ком, но ему было плевать.

\- В общем и целом, никак. Но в данный момент расстояние между моим ртом и вашим половым органом составляет приблизительно четыре с половиной тысячи километров. Так что…

\- Кью, заткнитесь и засуньте пальцы в рот… - на этих словах Бонд прикрыл веки и потянулся рукой к члену.

\- Что?

\- Пальцы. В рот, - тем самым голосом, не допускавшим пререкательств, проговорил Бонд и сжал кулак, тихо ругаясь.

\- А сколько?

\- Да мне похуй, сколько! Сколько влезет! Хоть три, хоть четыре, хоть весь кулак, блядь! – яростное шипение прервал тихий чмок в ухе, и Бонд застонал. - Сосите.

На том конце линии раздались едва различимые невнятные звуки, потом опять чмок – теперь уже погромче, но радости Бонда не суждено было продлиться слишком долго.

\- Я чувствую себя очень странно, Ноль-Ноль-Семь.

\- Это называется эрекция… Не останавливайтесь.

\- Странно и глупо, - растерянно пробормотал Кью.

\- Кью, может, через неделю меня убьют, - хриплым голосом прошептал Бонд. - Не откажите коллеге в посильной помощи… М-м-м… Ох ты ж, ёб твою! Матерь Божья…

\- Вы потрясающе ругаетесь, Бонд, просто потрясающе. Но это совсем непрофессионально. И мне сейчас же придется снова взламывать систему, чтобы стереть запись этого разговора. Простите и спокойной ночи.

В ухе опять появилось затухающее шипение, которое в этот раз Джеймс проклял именем всех демонов преисподней, потому что спустя пару секунд он кончил так бурно, что в голове на несколько секунд поселилась звенящая, пульсирующая пустота, а под веками заплясали маленькие зеленые черти.

\- Ёбаный Кью… - только и смог выдавить из себя Джеймс, а в следующую секунду громко захрапел, невольно размазывая сперму по животу потной рукой.

IV

Неделю спустя в Комени Бонд сработал четко, как часовой механизм. Необходимые травмы были получены, непоправимый урон военным группировкам, неугодным мировому сообществу в целом, и Британии в частности, – нанесен, и Бонд даже остался живым, к своему большому удивлению. Вся эта странная ближневосточная операция, которая раскрыла в Бонде настоящего гения лицедейства, изначально казалась ему прогулкой в жопу самого Дьявола. Вполне понятно, что выбраться из подобных глубин Джеймс почти не надеялся.

Однако теперь, когда он безучастно смотрел на табло вылетов, сидя в кресле-каталке в зале ожидания аэропорта Эль-Кувейта, а простреленные лёгкое и колено болели так, что хотелось взорвать весь этот город к чертям, к нему подошел неприметный молодой человек в простом льняном костюме и очках-авиаторах на пол лица. Бонд даже не поднял на него взгляда, зная, что это один из агентов МИ-6, посланный, чтобы забрать его из этой проклятой пустыни. Несколько минут спустя они ехали по движущейся пассажирской дорожке, и тогда его сопровождающий впервые подал голос.

\- Ноль-Ноль-Семь, - прозвучало тихо и ровно, и Бонд, не видевший лица за своей спиной, расширил глаза от удивления, - легкое и коленная чашечка? Что ж, не могу сказать, что это самый лучший выбор, но альтернативы и вовсе были ни к чёрту.

После завершения последней вылазки, когда изрешеченного бронебойным свинцом Бонда доставили в лагерный госпиталь, Джеймс уже не смог выйти на связь с Кью. Рядом с ним постоянно дежурил один из медбратьев, так что остаться в одиночестве, чтобы поговорить, у него не было ни единого шанса. На следующий день Бонда переправили в госпиталь Эль-Кувейта, где уже один из агентов МИ-6 под прикрытием местного врача передал ему сообщение о времени возвращения в Британию и минимальных инструкциях на ближайшую неделю. Средств связи у Бонда уже не было, кроме обыкновенного мобильника, в котором почему-то тоже не оказалось номера Кью. И лишь в тот момент Джеймс понял, что никогда этот номер у своего квартирмейстера и не спрашивал. Кью всегда выходил на связь сам. Всю неделю промаявшись в унылом и душном одиночестве почти прикованным к койке, Бонд беспрестанно думал о той ночи, когда он позволил себе слишком многое. Да, он был пьян, а местное вонючее пойло напрочь растворяло серое вещество. Джеймс сожалел о том, что тогда наговорил. Это было не просто непрофессионально. Это было непозволительно. 

Услышав мягкий тихий голос, Джеймс усмехнулся, расслабляясь, и уже теперь, всё еще находясь в этом конце географии, почувствовал себя дома.

\- Да уж, жертвовать своими яйцами, глазом или сердцем как-то не сильно хотелось. 

\- Они вам дороги, как память? – в голосе Кью слышалась улыбка.

\- Просто для них у меня есть применение получше, - многообещающе ответил Бонд.

\- Это угроза?

\- Это благодарность.

\- Я бы поспорил, но не хочу. Ладно, Бонд. Но только при одном условии.

\- Всё что угодно, мой почти-спаситель.

Кью склонился к самому уху Бонда и опалил его горячим выдохом.

\- Вы будете ругаться. Так, как не ругались даже в лагере. Так, как не ругались еще никогда.

Обжигающий воздух пропал, но в штанах уже стало тесно. Джеймс откинул голову назад и посмотрел в лицо Кью. Из такого положения – снизу вверх – тот выглядел еще моложе, а тёмные глаза за тёмными линзами очков улыбались.

\- Наконец-то ваш рот достаточно близко, Кью. Наконец-то... И еще один вопрос. Разве вы не боитесь летать?

\- И откуда в вашей голове столько непонятных предположений на мой счет, Ноль-Ноль-Семь? А, впрочем, я ведь тоже секретный агент. Мне положено иметь секреты.


End file.
